Joness (Jomblo Happiness) vs Pacaran
by Hideki Haruno-Uchiha
Summary: SUMMARY : Gue Sabaku Gaara. Apa sih enaknya pacaran? Selain bikin kita bodoh, boros, dan lainnya. Itu malah bikin masa depan hancur. Mendingan gue, usia udah 22 tahun masih aja JONESS bukan JONES. Makanya ikutin cerita pengalaman gue dan orang-orang di sekitar gue.


**Joness (Jomblo Happiness) vs Pacaran**

 **Hideki Haruno-Uchiha**

 **It's belongs to Masashi-sensei, Cuma pinjam karakternya**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, typos everywhere, EYD payah, dll.**

 **Don't like? Don't read and respect that Dude!**

 **SUMMARY : Gue Sabaku Gaara. Apa sih enaknya pacaran? Selain bikin kita bodoh, boros, dan lainnya. Itu malah bikin masa depan hancur. Mendingan gue, usia udah 22 tahun masih aja JONESS bukan JONES. Makanya ikutin cerita pengalaman gue dan orang-orang di sekitar gue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, gue Sabaku Gaara. Gue dari kota Suna, gue tinggal bersama keluarga yang (sangat) harmonis. Papa (Rasa), Mama (Karura), Kakak perempuan (Temari), dan Kakak laki-laki (Kankuro). Kedua kakak gue udah menikah. Sedangkan gue, usia udah 22 tahun, udah kerja, udah punya kebutuhan sendiri, masih aja Jomblo. Eiits! Gue ini Joness bukan Jones.

Kalian tahu kan apa perbedaan Joness dengan Jones. Bedanya sih ya, karena ada tambahan huruf 's' dan Joness baca 's' kaya ular mendesis. Bukan itu, bedanya Joness itu alias Jomblo Happiness sedangkan Jones itu alias Jomblo Ngenes. Jadi, intinya orang yang berstatus Joness, hidupnya biasa aja malah masih _happy-happy_ gitu. Seperti penjelasan di atas, gue itu Joness alias Jomblo Happiness.

Di zaman sekarang ini ya, anak-anak SMP aja udah mulai pacaran. Gue sempet mikir, apa sih enaknya pacaran? Menurut gue pacaran nggak ada untungnya kenapa? Karena :

 _First_ : Uang jajan habis karena dipakai buat kencan. Ortu sampai marahin dan nyuruh anaknya lebih hemat lagi. Mendingan ditabung.

 _Second_ : Nilai rapor menurun karena mikirin pacar, apa enaknya? Yang ada nggak bakalan naik kelas.

 _Third_ : Ortu marah melawan, pacar marah diam aja. Itu udah disebut anak durhaka.

Nah, itu hal-hal negative dalam pacaran. Dan gue gak pernah mau pacaran. TITIK!

Kalau kalian suka sama seseorang, mending punya rasa kagum aja, rasa cintanya disimpan. Ada baiknya kalian berteman dengan orang yang kita sukai, walaupun begitu kalian bisa akrab sama orang yang kalian suka kan?

Sejak kelas 8, banyak cewek di sekolah nembak gue, langsung gue tolak dengan mengatakan 'temanan aja yuk.', banyak banget yang kecewa. Sampai ada yang ngajakkin gue nonton film berdua, langsung aja gue tolak. Mendingan nonton bioskop bareng teman-teman, asyik kan?

Kalau gue dalam pergaulan antar cewek itu canggung. Soalnya tiap kali mereka liat atau berpapasan dengan gue itu langsung pingsan. Hah, menyebalkan! Satu-satunya cewek yang bisa diajak bicara normal itu kakak perempuan gue,Temari.

Gue kalau bergaul dengan cewek maunya _friendly_ bukan _chemistry_. Kaya gue sama sohib-sohib gue. Yang sama-sama Joness seperti gue. Sebetulnya jodoh gue itu di depan mata, Cuma aja mungkin lagi macet (?) atau apa.

Kini gue di kamar sambil nyanyi lagu 'Single Happy', dengan suara gue yang begitu emas.

 _Mereka bilang aku pemilih dan kesepian~_

 _Berlalu keras menjalani hidup_

 _Beribu nasehat dan pertuah yang diberikan_

 _Berharap hidupku bahagiaa~_

 _Aku baik-baik sajaa~_

 _Menikmati hidup yang aku punya_

 _Hidup ku sangat sempurna_

 _I'm single and very happy_

 _Mengejar mimpi-mimpi yang indah_

 _Bebas lakukan yang aku suka_

 _Berteman dengan siapa saja_

 _I'm single and very happy_

"GAARA DIAAAAMMMMM!" terdengar teriakan dari kakak perempuanku, Temari. Dan terdengar suara langkah kakinya menuju kamarku, dan membanting pintu kamarku.

"BISA DIAM GAK SIH?! SUARA CEMPRENG AJA DIBANGGA-BANGGAIN!" bentak Temari seperti banteng mengamuk.

Suara emas dibilang cempreng? _What the Hell_! Suara ku indah dan keren tahu!

" _WHAT_! Suara ku ini kaya Justin Bieber tahu." Kataku dengan sedikit lebay dan masang gaya cool.

"Justin Bieber ndasmu, udah kalau mau nyanyi di sawah sana. Berisik tahu, Shikadai sampai nangis gara-gara mendengar lolongan Jones-mu itu!" Shikadai adalah anak Temari-nee dengan Shikamaru-nii.

"Bukan JONES _my sister_ , tapi JONESS." Kataku dengan mengucapkan 's' dengan mendesis.

Kakakku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi berlalu. Aku kembali menyanyi dengan suara 'keren' ku sampai kakak laki-lakiku, Kankuro datang dan kembali mendobrak pintu yang seperti Temari lakukan.

"BERISIK BROO~!" teriaknya seperti Kingkong mengamuk.

"Ya ampun, adikmu ini sedang menyanyi untuk ikut audisi 'American Idols' pasti lolos deh." Kataku lalu bergaya seperti _rocker_.

"Ck, yang ada para jurinya pingsan dan calon peserta yang ada lari terkencing-kencing mendengar suara cemprengmu itu." Ejeknya.

"Nggak akan, aku pasti akan penyanyi terkenal."

"Ya ampun, sudah jadi _Googlers_ di _Google Inc._ Masih aja aneh-aneh. Ini sepertinya efek samping jadi JONES."

"JONESS bukan JONES." Kataku membenarkan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dan jangan berisik Shinki sedang tidur." Katanya lalu berbalik dari kamarku.

.

.

.

Yap itu adalah hari-hari gue sebagai JONESS. Masih banyak lagi...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **a\n : Hello! Aku masih newbie, dan ini fic pertamaku. Sebagian dari pengalamanku sendiri, soal yang Google itu. Itu cita-cita Hideki...doakan ya...**

 **Jadi...Mind 2 RnR?**


End file.
